Insel der toten
Insel der Toten'' '' After Quarantaine, the four made their way to a small island not too far off from the training ground. They arrive at night, so the map is very dark. The zombies here have been exposed to Nova 7, a prototype of Nova 6, but was failed to it not being as toxic as the creators wanted. The effects of the gas on the zombies made their glowing eyes turn a bluish color, rather than the regular red. Hellhounds return, as well as the electro-shock barrier traps. This is another training ground, similar to the one at Quarantaine, but was abandoned years before. The map is a sandy, small island, and on each side of the map (It is all outside), the water is clearly visible, and zombies may be seen arising from the water. Peter recognizes the place, vaguely, but does not fully know where they are. ''Traps '' The traps on this map are the electro-shock barriers from Kino der toten, Verruckt, and Der riese. ''Boss Round '' The boss round are the returning Hellhounds from Shi no numa, Der Riese, and Kino der toten. The dogs appear in large numbers, just as they do in the previous maps. ''Power-ups and perks '' There are multiple perks and power-ups. The Power-ups available are Insta-kill, double-points, fire sale, carpenter, max-ammo, and nuke. The perks available are all the perks from ascension, with the exception of Ammo-O-matic and Dm3. ''Pack-a-Punch '' To unlock Pack-a-Punch on this map, you must first find the power; several doors will open around the map, where you activate each of 10 switches. The switches are small, thus very hard to find. ''Wonder Weapons '' Vulkan’s howl- opposite of winters howl, shoots bright orange/red magma, melts zombies. Fully automatic; similar to ray gun. *Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury- More ammo, increased firepower Ray gun- Shoots rays that kill zombies. Green rays *Porter’s X2 Ray gun (Dual Wield)- Ray gun, less ammo, dual wield, Red rays Nuclear frag- frag grenade that creates a nuclear bomb. Rg-V2- Version 2 Ray gun, black in color, blue rays *RG-115- Orangish-red rays, acog scope, with increased ammo and damage. ''Mystery Box '' The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 Hs-10= Typhoid & Mary M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator L96a1= L115 isolator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Asp= Asp-115 (full auto upgraded w/ increased ammo) Python= cobra M72 LAW= M72 anarchy RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Ballistic knife= Krause Refibrilator Ray gun= porter’s X-2 ray gun (Dual wield) Plasma rifle= Nova 116 Plasma rifle (Increased ammo w/ blue plasma) Nuclear Frag= (Not able to upgrade) Vulkan’s howl= Nova 116 Vulkan’s Fury M2 flamethrower (FTW nitrogen cooled) M1919 Browning (B115 Accelerator) ''Wall Guns '' The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose MPL=MPL-LF MP40=Afterburner M16=Skull Crusher Sickle= (Not able to upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Claymore=(Not able to upgraded) Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps